


Видеопособие по обращению с террористами в домашних условиях (18+)

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Animation, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Rating: NC17, The Sims, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Да-да, у нас есть и ГинКацу порнушка ^^
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865176
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Видеопособие по обращению с террористами в домашних условиях (18+)

# 1\. Берём террориста (1 штука), пробуем

  


  


# 2\. Если не распробовали, можно повторить

  


  


# 3\. В некоторых местах он может горчить - обязательно проверьте

  


  


# 4\. Пусть террорист тоже проверит, не горчите ли Вы

  


  


# 5\. Выбиваем дурь из террориста

  


  


# 6 . Закрепляем пройденный материал

  


  


# 7\. Ну и чтоб уж наверняка

  


  


# Повторять ежедневно: утром, в обед, и вечером :)

  



End file.
